An Afternoon Meeting
by sohhkb
Summary: A/U.  Ashley has a no good, very bad day.  Scarlett and Rhett, on the other hand...


**This is a quick write-up (that means no beta, and no real look-over, so excuse my mistakes); its inspiration came from a previous story of mine, ****On the Same Page****. The theme is similar, but this one is Ashley-centered. No need to read the first, they are set in completely different universes. **

Ashley Wilkes leaned his head on his hand and sighed. Today was a thoroughly unremarkable (if not unforgivable) day. Here he was, sitting at his desk in the dreary sawmill offices looking out the window at a beautiful fall afternoon which he could not enjoy.

He had gone to bed early the night before with a headache, and this morning had awoken late to a sick boy and a flustered wife, and an alley cat in heat howling at the world. Melly had burned the toast on account of her distractions, and Ashley had left without a morning meal. He had not been particularly annoyed at the time, and as it happened he was running late anyways, but the realization at eleven o'clock that he had forgotten his sack lunch soured his mood considerably.

To make matters worse, the numbers for the month were considerably lower than anticipated, and something was not right with Ashley's calculations. He frowned over the books for the next half hour, failing to find his mistake and darkening the rain cloud over his head. He frequently glanced at the clock, anxiously awaiting the arrival of eleven-thirty. Scarlett would make everything better!

Seeing Scarlett daily, looking at her dressed prettily and flirting gaily, was something Ashley looked forward to more than he cared to admit. On most days, when she entered the office she stroked his ego considerably and brightened the mood so thoroughly, that he could hardly believe his luck to have such a close friend. On some days, however, Ashley regretted ever being bullied into becoming partners with her (yes, bullied was the right word when he was feeling sour). On the days that her home life seeped into their peaceful work life, or the days that production was slow, Ashley wanted nothing more than to disappear into the woodwork when Scarlett was present. Thankfully, those days were few and far between, and the moment they were over Ashley was keen to forget they ever happened.

Which is why, at precisely eleven-thirty, when Scarlett stormed in clearly perturbed and quite willing to take it out on him, was Ashley so very surprised.

Perhaps dressing to suit her mood, Scarlett wore a deep red gown with black piping and hooks. Her full skirt seemed to add prowess to her stomp, and the plume on her bonnet bounced angrily as she swung the heavy daily book onto Ashley's desk.

"Ashley Wilkes, how could you be so stupid?"

But of course she had found the simple mistake that Ashley had spent the last hours scouring for!

"Darling," he began, inching towards her to grasp her arm, "I have no excuse."

"Well of course you have! Clearly you cannot do the job I ask of you!" Even as Ashley struggled to find a response, he could see in her eyes that her demented temper was fading as fantastically quickly as it had undoubtedly started.

"I must admit that lately I haven't quite been up to par. But dear Scarlett, I spend all of my time here at the mills and have hardly any time to sit and think, as a man needs to do."

"You are a fool! What could possibly be more important than making money?"

"There are many things more important than making money, darling; our friendship, for one example." And although he had plainly said, "our friendship", Scarlett just as plainly heard, "our love". She visibly softened, and Ashley smiled.

"You're right Ashley. I am sorry for being so harsh." She smiled at him, but it wasn't so sweet. She picked up the heavy book and began for the stairs, clearly determined to fix this mistake herself. "But don't let it happen again," she warned, scowling and proving to Ashley that he could not expect to be cheered up by Scarlett today.

Ashley went about his business, trying to ignore his growling stomach as he oversaw mill production for the next hour and chatted with a potential large customer. When he returned to the office at 3 o'clock and glanced up the stairs towards the main office, he noted the cracked door and the glow of the light.

He made enough noise for her to realize his presence should she like to come down and chat with him, but not enough to significantly disturb her. Reluctant to get actually work done, he shuffled around the office until he noticed a small feather lying gently on the floor, apparently gone missing from the plume on Scarlett's bonnet. Picking up the feather, he sat down at his desk and occupied himself by watching it bend back and forth by the force of his breath.

A gentle rap on the outside of the door startled Ashley out of his reverie. Quite embarrassed by what he was nearly caught doing, Ashley quickly opened the nearest desk drawer and dropped the feather inside, not consciously aware of the reason for storing such a keepsake. Pushing himself up from his desk, Ashley sprung to the door, happy to welcome any visitor that could keep him from thinking about the numbers in front of him (doing any actual work, really).

He was disappointed to see through the window that Rhett Butler was standing on the other side of the door, looking dapper in a tailored suit jacket and top hat. Automatically, Ashley looked down at his own clothing. His work shirt, rolled up to his elbows and ink stained, was poorly tucked into his slacks. His old shoes were scuffed badly, and the sole of the left one flapped limply.

Ashley sighed, pushed away his annoyance, feigned a smile, and opened the door.

"Good afternoon!" said Captain Butler jovially, glancing idly down at Ashley's appearance. "Rough day at the office?"

Ashley shoved his hands into his pockets and clenched his fists.

"I've been having a little trouble with the numbers today," Ashley admitted, running a tired hand through his hair. "But I've been busy, otherwise," he lied as Rhett Butler's eyebrow rose.

"May I come in?" inquired Rhett. His tone illustrated only politeness, but Ashley bristled just the same.

"Of course." Ashley stepped aside, and Captain Butler entered the office.

There was awkward silence for a beat, as Butler looked around and Ashley stared fixatedly in front of him.

"Well," began Rhett, starting for the stairs.

"Uh-" Interrupted Ashley, making the slightest movement as if to stop the ascent.

"Scarlett is expecting me," assured Captain Butler, smiling.

"It's just- well, she made it clear that she wasn't to be disturbed." Rhett's smile turned into a grin.

"She gave you a hard time this morning," he guessed.

"Something like that," admitted Ashley, and for a moment both men exchanged knowing looks.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you we had an afternoon meeting planned," Rhett mused aloud, signaling the end of the conversation as he started up the stairs.

"No, she didn't- Captain Butler, I wouldn't disturb her. She hates to be disturbed at the office," said Ashley to Captain Butler's back as the other man ascended the stairs.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wilkes. This time she won't be disturbed." He laughed oddly and knocked softly on the cracked office door.

Admitting defeat, Ashley turned his back and went to his own desk. He gazed blankly for a moment at the paper in front of him before resting his head in his hands. How odd for Captain Butler to be visiting Scarlett in the middle of the day! Ashley was not aware of any sort of current business partnerships between the Mill and Rhett Butler.

Perhaps they had something very important to discuss. Perhaps there was something wrong with Bonnie. No, decided Ashley a beat later. Captain Butler would have been much more flustered if there were anything really wrong. Or would he have been? The man really was a mystery.

A thud from the ceiling brought Ashley to attention. He strained his ears, but heard no conversation.

Moments later, a hushed cry brought Ashley to his feet.

"Scarlett," he called up, torn between checking to see what was wrong and reluctance to intrude on marital matters. "Is everything alright?"

It was not Scarlett who replied, but Captain Butler.

"Just fine, Mr. Wilkes. Scarlett- er, fell off her chair!" Ashley did not believe him.

"You're sure?" he called back, at the same time ascending the stairs two at a time. There was no reply to his question, and Ashley became increasingly upset. Rhett Butler was no gentleman, but surely he would not stoop so low as to physically hurt his wife, and under the nose of a dear friend and colleague!

Scarlett cried out softly once more, and Ashley abandoned whatever wishy-washy thoughts he had and charged up the remaining stairs. As he pushed open the already-cracked door, he gasped at the sight before his eyes.

The big oak desk looked as if it had been cleared of its contents in one swoop. Pencils and papers along with the account books were haphazardly scattered on the floor. On the desk perched Scarlett, her back to the door. Her basque was open to her waist and her chemise was pushed down, gracing Ashley with the sight of her bare back and the slight shape of her left breast.

Hot blood coursed through Ashley's veins, and he was lost in the sight of her until she breathed, "Rhett," and Ashley noticed for the first time the dark head that was bent over Scarlett's neck, kissing her exposed skin languidly.

His legs jerked, as if to move their owner away from the appalling scene, but his eyes stayed rooted to the couple on the desk. Butler was pushing up the folds of her skirt, and with every inch exposed Ashley's heart beat a little faster.

Scarlett raised her arms to grasp her husband's shoulders, and the muscles of her back moved so enticingly that Ashley's weight gave way, and his back thudded loudly against the wall of the upstairs hallway.

Sickening panic filled Ashley as he watched, in slow motion, as Rhett Butler's head rose toward the noise. For one horrifying elongated second, the two men made eye contact. Then, miraculously, Ashley found his feet, and he fled as quickly and quietly down the stairs as his body could take him.

His ears roared so loudly in his head that he feared he would be incapable of hearing if Captain Butler were to pound down the stairs after him. He stared stupidly for a moment at the entrance to the stairs, and when no one appeared he began to pace back and forth.

Should he stay? Act as though nothing had happened? Should he leave?

He would have to allow Captain Butler to do his worst.

Even as he contemplated his imminent future, he could not burn the image of Scarlett and her husband out of his mind. Now that she was not in front of him, the moment felt less erotic and much more disgusting. Had he witnessed Scarlett in that situation by herself…. Well, that would be a different story. But Scarlett and Captain Butler! The thought made him glad that he had an empty stomach.

Although it felt like hours, after only a few minutes he detected movement upstairs. Quickly, Ashley went to his desk and opened the nearest ledger. His hand shook as he dipped the pen in ink and scribbled nonsense on the page in front of him.

Scarlett appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Ashley did not look up, but recognized the rustle of her skirts as she paused at the threshold.

"Ashley. If you don't mind…" she was flustered, but otherwise gave no indication of knowledge of what had just happened, "Rhett and I will finish our meeting at home. I'm suddenly feeling-"

He waved her off, interrupting her without looking up. "That's perfectly fine, Scar- err, Mrs. Butler. I am very busy as it is." A low chuckle announced Captain Butler's entrance into the room, and the tip broke off of the pen Ashley held against the paper.

"Thank you for the…hospitality, Mr. Wilkes. I'll be seeing you," offered Butler as a way of goodbye, and Ashley could only nod into the desk.

"Goodbye, Captain Butler."

The door shut behind the couple with a thud, and Ashley heard Scarlett squeal and her husband laugh.

"Oh, good Lord!" cried Ashley when he was sure their carriage had disappeared. "I'm dead. Dead."

All he could do was slam the ledger closed in front of him, of which he had made a fantastic mess of scribbles for which he would surely pay for later, if he were alive, and head home.

* * *

He was a anxious mess during dinner that evening, and Melanie, very obviously worried, sent him to bed early with a hot toddy and a wakind warrning to not work so hard. Ashley lay in bed, wide awake, the entire night and into the morning… and the next night… and the next. But there was no sign of warning from either of the Butlers.

Scarlett appeared at the mill as usual every day, giving no inclination of being aware of anything wrong, though she was less inclined to flirt with him, Ashley noticed. Or perhaps it was he who was changed?

The next week he and Melly attended a function in which Scarlett and Rhett Butler were in attendance, and aside from a particularly firm handshake, Ashley sensed no change in the man.

Perhaps he had only imagined the eye contact the two men made? Perhaps Captain Butler had thought it to be an illusion?

Either way, over the course of the next months, Scarlett and Ashley's relationship significantly suffered. Ashley could not in good conscious speak to her as he did in past days, and Scarlett grew tired of their simple working relationship and spent more and more time at home.

The situation was a win/win for one Captain Rhett Butler. For one, Ashley Wilkes was now terrified to so much as speak to Scarlett about anything other than work (and Rhett suspected that his, err, romantic notions of Scarlett were also significantly scarred). For two, Scarlett was looking at her husband in a much different light. It was slow goings, of course. They still fought passionately, but they were learning to make up passionately, too, and the one was worth the other, in Rhett's opinion.

Ashley Wilkes would never know exactly what transpired to create the awkward moment between the two men, or how it was continued when the couple returned home, but the reader will in the next chapter…

**A/N: This chapter is innocent enough for a T rating, but the next chapter won't be! If you don't like smut, stop here. If you are a consenting adult, I'll see ya next time! **

**Still working on that multi-chaptered fic, but I couldn't ignore my muse!**


End file.
